Souvenirs
by Mamzelle Miaou
Summary: Des tranches de vie sans prétention.Tristes, gaies ou mélancoliques, au choix. Les lecteurs potentiels sont les bienvenus, merci à eux.
1. Les super Kunoichi?

Manga de base: Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto.

Auteur: Aux dernières nouvelles, moi-même...

Rating: de K à K, c'est pas très violent comme recueil...

_

* * *

_

_Salut à tous et à toutes!_

_Bon, vous allez tous grogner que je néglige Opération Bishous (et c'est vrai XD), mais j'avais envie de changer de registre..._

_Voici une série de... drabbles (c'est bien comme ça qu'on appelle ce genre de textes?), portant sur l'enfance de nos shinobis; _

_Rien de bien méchant, des sentiments, des couples, des amitiés... Bref, diverses textes. Sincèrement, je ne m'attends pas à un franc succès avec eux, mais bon._

_Bonne lecture!_

_ps: je vais essayer de faire intervenir le plus de personnages possibles, histoire de ravir tout le monde... _

_Commençons en douceur avec Sakura et Ino.._

* * *

« Le participe passé s'accorde en genre et en nombre avec le… Le.. Le quoi ? »

_La blonde éclate de rire, laissant son amie perplexe._

« T'es vraiment pas douée, Sakura ! Regarde, c'est écrit ici ! »

_Vexée sans oser le montrer, la petite fille s'empare du livre de grammaire que lui tend la blondinette._

_Evidemment, Ino connaît parfaitement sa leçon, elle. Ino peut aller sauter à la corde et cueillir des fleurs, elle. Ino est parfaite, elle !_

_Sakura sent la jalousie gagner du terrain dans son cœur. Puis elle soupire, et relit la fameuse leçon. On lit et on n'oublie pas, c'est ce que leur maîtresse leur a dit._

_Donc, elles lisent ensemble._

_Au moins, se réjouit Sakura, Ino ne va pas batifoler dans les champs : au lieu de jouer, elle se tient près de la fillette aux cheveux roses et l'aide. _

J'ai pas besoin d'elle, _songe alors la petite fleur de cerisier_. J'en ai pas besoin.. Mais je suis heureuse qu'Ino reste près de moi. Je n'aime plus rester seule depuis que je la connais.

_Finalement, cette maudite règle de grammaire se décide à se graver dans sa mémoire. Elles peuvent abandonner le manuel jauni pour aller courir dehors, Inoichi, le papa d'Ino, est d'accord._

_Elles courent à en perdre haleine, gaies, bruyantes, exubérantes. _

-On va cueillir des fleurs, Sakura ?

-D'accord, j'aime bien l' Ikebana (1)maintenant !

_Rapidement, elles gagnent un grand pré bordé d'arbres. Les fleurs y sont superbes, le soleil brille, gai, offrant une douce chaleur tempérée par une fraîche brise._

_Les deux petites choisissent avec soin leurs fleurs, composent des bouquets._

_Senteurs et couleurs se mélangent harmonieusement dans leurs petites mains : les parents d'Ino sont fleuristes, elle s'y connaît. Et Sakura ne peut que profiter de ses connaissances._

_Nez enfoncé dans leur cueillette, elles s'adressent des sourires immenses;_

« On va en cueillir pour nos mamans aussi ! »

_Elles s'activent donc, préparent les plus belles fleurs, les regroupent avec attention. Deux jolis bouquets –un rose et un violet- naissent alors._

-Dis Ino, plus tard, quand on sera aussi grande que la soeur de Kiba-kun (2), on ira cueillir des fleurs ?

-Evidemment, on va devenir les pros de l'arrangement floral !

-Oui ! Je t'aiderai pour la boutique et tu me diras quelles fleurs permettent de guérir les gens… Comme ça on sera fleuristes et médecins en même temps !

-T'as tout compris ! On sera toujours ensemble ! Les super kunoichi de Konoha !

* * *

_1: arrangement floral, c'est un art._

_2__: Hana (il me semble que c'est ça son prénom... Désolée si je me suis gourée..) est plus âgée que nos demoiselles au moment des faits, donc elles la citent en exemple XD_

_Prochain souvenir: ... Vous verrez bien ;)_

_Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues. _


	2. On se ressemble, tu sais

_On continue sur notre lancée, second souvenir :)_

_Merci Awa-chan pour ta review :D Je bosse sur le souvenir de Kiba-kun XD_

_

* * *

_

_L'eau lui renvoie son reflet; celui-ci est brouillé presqu'aussitôt par une main rageuse._

_Pâle de fatigue. Des cernes énormes. Deux mèches noires encadrant le petit visage tourmenté._

_Les rares fois où Monsieur Mon Père daigne ouvrir la bouche, c'est pour dire_ « Va t'entraîner. Tu es trop faible, fragile. Comment peux-tu garder la tête haute en te prétendant capable d'utiliser notre pupille héréditaire ? ». _Le reste du temps, il l'ignore._

_L'enfant baisse la tête, histoire de ne pas se remémorer tout le discours du paternel. Parce qu'après arrivaient les comparaisons avec Nii-san, celle qui attristent plus que tout._

_Surtout ne pas pleurer. Se mordre les lèvres. Pleurer est inutile et honteux. Papa l'a dit._

_Dans l'eau, un second reflet enfantin. Deux regards qui s'étudient dans l'eau, puis ils s'observent, inquiets, les joues peut-être légèrement rouges, on ne sait pas._

_Pâle. Cheveux mi-longs. Triste sourire. De larges traînées noires, symbole d'une fatigue extrême, sous les yeux._

_Ces paupières mi-closes cachent, elles aussi, des pupilles redoutées de tous._

« Sasuke, Hinata, qu'est-ce que vous fichez là avec vos mines de déterrés ? »

_Un franc sourire accompagne ces paroles, tandis que Naruto brandit un gros ballon rouge et blanc._

« Ca vous dit une partie de foot ? »

_Papa le saura. Les héritiers n'ont pas le droit de se mêler à la « marmaille »._

_Deux têtes oscillent de droite à gauche, distinctement, toujours en parfaite symbiose, devant un Naruto étonné._

« Papa ne voudra pas »_ prononcent deux voix, une grave et une fluette. _

_Ils sont pareils._

_

* * *

_

Petit jeu avec les similitudes entre Sasuke et Hinata... N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous trouvez que ça en vaut la peine :) 


	3. Fils à papa?

_Voilà un souvenir mettant en scène Kiba... En espérant qu'il vous plaise, il est plutôt court :o Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!_

* * *

Quand on lui a confié Akamaru, Kiba était ravi d'avoir une responsabilité comme sa grande sœur, qui était alors son modèle.. La première chose qu'il a décidé de faire, avec son chiot, fut d'aller rendre visite à son père pour lui présenter son nouvel ami. Nouvel ami qui avait également accepté Kiba, puisqu'il lui avait uriné dessus gaiement, marquant son territoire et son amitié à jamais.

Donc, ils avaient couru voir Monsieur Inuzuka, à qui Kiba avait parlé sans cesse, décrivant chaque parcelle d'Akamaru, chaque seconde de leur rencontre, chaque élément, aussi insignifiant soit-il, de leur nouvelle relation.

Il avait conclu en disant qu'il promettait d'être fier de son chien, d'être bon avec lui, qu'ils seraient toujours partenaires et jamais supérieurs l'un à l'autre.

Puis il avait effleuré le nom en lettres d'or sur la lourde pierre des MAC. Le chiot, étonné de voir son jeune compagnon bipède caresser une pierre, avait jappé discrètement, tirant Kiba de sa mélancolie.

« C'est vrai qu'on a du pain sur la planche, Akamaru ! Allons-y ! »

« Wif ! »


	4. château de sable

_Un petit one-shot, moins "souvenir" que les précédents :o Ca se passe pas forcément dans l'enfance de notre ami Gaara u.u après c'est à vous de voir comment vous l'interprétez.._

* * *

Il a toujours aimé le sable, sans véritablement savoir pourquoi. Le sable qui coule entre les doigts, qui se laisse modeler, qui irrite la peau en se mêlant au vent. Le sable est agressif, orgueilleux. Sauf avec lui.

Enfant, il montait des châteaux de sable immenses, sans savoir d'où lui venait cette capacité à _dominer_ le sable, à le contrôler.

Puis sa sœur débarquait dans une jolie robe beige, un éventail de papier dans chaque main.

« Gaara, Papa m'envoie.. » murmurait-elle, se cachant derrière ses éventails de cotillon. Son frangin, en noir, avec un pantin en bois plus gros que sa propre personne, accompagnait Temari. Histoire de lui donner du courage.

« .. On va manger.. »

« … » était sa réponse. Pas un sourire. Pas même un regard.

Il a toujours aimé le sable, mais parfois il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être aimer davantage sa famille.

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis si vous pensez que cela en vaut la peine..._


	5. Quand on veut, on peut

_Yavait longtemps, hein? Bah, j'ai eu de gros soucis avec mon pc, mais c'est passé :) _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Quand on veut, on peut!

A demi cachée dans les arbres, Tenten épiait l'Hokage, admirait sa dextérité, son autorité. La petite fille s'imagina derrière ces grandes baies vitrées : elle suivait un cours de Tsunade-sama, apprenait à soigner et à devenir forte, à sauver des vies et à être utile pour son village.

Cette sensation délicieuse s'interrompit brutalement : toute à sa rêverie, la brunette venait de tomber de son arbre.

Elle chouina un moment, puis se dit que Tsunade, _elle_, n'aurait pas pleuré.

Se massant les côtes, Tenten ramassa sa fierté brisée en mille morceaux éparpillés au sol et s'en alla, la tête haute.

Un jour, elle atteindrait le niveau de la femme qu'elle vénérait en secret, quel que soit le chemin pour y arriver.


	6. Solitude

_Voilà un souvenir sur Shino :)_

* * *

_De mémoire de shinobi, Shino est toujours passé pour un petit garçon solitaire, voire asocial. Inquiet de voir un de ses élèves, isolé des autres, Iruka était parti s'entretenir avec le père de l'enfant._

_Celui-ci avait haussé les épaules à la remarque de l'enseignant, puis avait détourné la tête ;_

-Quand vous voyez le jeune Inuzuka avec son chien, dites-vous qu'il est seul ?

-Non, bien sûr, il est en compagnie d'Akamaru.

-Dans ce cas, comprenez bien qu'un être doté de 6 pattes et de mandibules, peut être un ami cher, même si on ne le voit pas. Par conséquent, quand vous dites que mon fils est seul, c'est que vous ne savez pas ouvrir les yeux.

-Je comprends. Veuillez m'excuser.

-Vous n'êtes pas en faute. Les habitants ont tendance à penser que nos insectes ne sont guère plus que des armes, alors que nous entretenons une véritable relation avec eux. Il est tellement facile de ne suivre que les préjugés.

_L'homme avait tourné les talons, laissant le jeune instituteur méditer. Quant à Shino, on le laissa tranquille. _

_Pourtant, aujourd'hui, quand il voit Hinata, Kiba ou son sensei, l'Aburame se dit qu'il est bon de cultiver des relations amicales avec les siens._

* * *

_Ce drabble fait vraiment stéréotype :x j'espère pouvoir retravailler de façon meilleure Shino, il est difficile à cerner :o_


	7. Tel père, tel fils

_Dans la famille update, je demande le drabble! Bien, un petit souvenir sur Iruka et Naruto. Je le trouve plutôt mignon, libre à vous de le détester ou non.__

* * *

Il croyait vraiment lui échapper? Pff, il ne le connaissait pas._

_Lentement, très lentement, Naruto tourna autour de sa proie. Il tenta une ou deux approches, mais l'ennemi s'échappa facilement et s'éloigna, défiant le blondinet._

Ce dernier comprit que seules l'adresse et la patience pouvaient l'aider à vaincre.

_Une grenouille croassa, faisant sursauter son adversaire. Poussant un cri sauvage, pour se donner du courage, le ninja bondit, et triompha enfin. _

_-Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei! Regardez! Je suis le meilleur, le boss des boss, dattebayo!_

_-... _

_-Hey! Vous croyez pas que c'est un beau poisson? J'suis sûr que vous n'avez jamais eu une aussi belle prise!_

_-Bien sûr que non! Allez, on va manger des ramen pour fêter ça?_

_-Miaaaaam, ramen! bien sûr, dattebayo!_

C'est pour ça que Naruto n'est pas trop triste quand il voit les autres avec leurs pères, parce qu' il sait, finalement, ce qu'être un fils veut dire.

* * *

_A bientôt!_


	8. Sois sage, ô ma douleur

_Hello tout le monde! Pouf, un petit drabble, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) En ce qui concerne le titre, vous connaissez certainement, c'est un vers de Beaudelaire, dans son recueil les fleurs du mal. Il correspond assez bien à la chose, vous allez voir._

* * *

J'avale difficilement ma salive, et j'ai dû mal à marcher. Le vide m'ôte toute sensation. Il ne me reste que des larmes pour pleurer et des émotions difficiles à supporter. Vais-je y succomber? Non, pitié... Il faut que je rassemble mon courage mais... J'ai tellement mal!

Je sanglote silencieusement. Pour ne pas révéler ma faiblesse aux autres membres de l'équipe, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Il me manque tant, j'en ai des frissons. Un spasme me fait me replier sur moi-même;Kiba le remarque aussitôt, bien sûr.

« Hey, c'est bon Hinata, il revient tout de suite Naruto, il est juste parti pisser! »

* * *

_Que les fans de notre petite brunette ne s'énervent pas... Elle est plutôt choupi dans le rôle de l'amoureuse éplorée, non:p_


	9. Puisqu'elle vous dit qu'elle a froid!

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Une petite mise à jour comme ça, juste pour le plaisir, centrée sur Hinata._

_En espérant que vous l'apprécierez..._

* * *

On la critique constamment. Pourquoi s'affubler d'un gros manteau pareil ? Il fait si chaud ! Ok, Kiba en a un, mais c'est pour pouvoir y glisser son chien. Ok, Shino en a un, mais c'est pour pouvoir conserver ses insectes au chaud. Et elle alors ? Pourquoi garder une doudoune aussi épaisse ? Ne peut-elle pas l'enlever, remettre cette jolie veste bleue qu'elle portait pour la seconde épreuve de l'examen chuunin ? C'est vrai,après tout, elle ne l'a enfilée qu'à cette occasion! Et puis, elle lui va si bien et... 

Non. Elle dit qu'elle a froid. Cela surprend. Quoi? Froid en cette saison?!

Oui. Son soleil favori ne luit que pour une kunoichi aux cheveux roses, et l'hiver perdure dans son coeur meurtri. Un semblant d'éclosion parmi les fleurs de neige, mais aucune des petites pousses ne lui a offert un peu de cette chaleur estivale, celle-là même qui la pousse à subir des reproches quant à sa manière de se vêtir.

Les gens ne comprennent pas, ou si peu, cette sensation. Ses engelures, elle les a intérieurement, c'est tout! C'est pourquoi il lui faut des vêtements bien chauds. En attendant le printemps. Et là, plus personne ne viendra lui reprocher de s'habiller trop chaudement, promis.

* * *


	10. Missing

_Bonjour à tous! Missing? Oui. Comme la chanson d'Evanescence, c'est bien le cas. Et pourtant, ce drabble n'est pas une songfic, juste que les paroles correspondent étrangement bien. _

_Note éventuelle: Yugito appartient à la next gen. Par conséquent, si vous voulez éviter le spoil, ne lisez pas! (ou au moins, patientez.)_

* * *

Seule. Tout le temps maintenant. Parce qu' elle a comprit qu'un chat de feu dormait dans son ventre et ça ne plait à personne.

Elle avait appris à le contrôler, à lui parler, quoi qu'il fut effrayant et désireux de l'assassiner. Héberger un ennemi en soi était difficile, mais une sorte d'entente s'était créée.

Seule? Oui, malgré tout. Oh si, elle avait des relations sociales! Mais avec un démon. C'était contre nature, elle le savait, et ne fit rien pour se battre, pour se faire accepter. C'est sa force au combat et la peur qu'elle inspirait qui lui servait de piédestal.

Seule. Jusqu' à la fin. L'ultime combat d'une kunoichi, avec un Bijuu qui lui avait pourri la vie jusque là. Pourtant, c'est le seul qui aura cherché à la défendre ; Peut-être pour son propre intérêt, mais ça ne change rien, au final.

La disparition de Yugito ne touchera personne. Seule celle de Nekomata aura un impact quelconque sur son village et son monde.

* * *

_Assez triste, c'est vrai. J'aime assez :)_


	11. Renaissance

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Ca fait longtemps, certes. Sans plus attendre, un drabble sur Sakura, une réflexion sur son personnage._

* * *

Tu t'es toujours sentie faible. Par rapport à Ino, entre autres. Tu te demandes encore comment tu as pu espérer être sa rivale : cela n'implique pas que vous soyez sur un pied d'égalité ? Et pourtant…

Enfant, tu admirais ses capacités, son joli sourire, sa force de caractère, toi qui en étais dépourvue. A bien y réfléchir, n'est-ce pas elle qui, lors de cet après-midi mémorable, où vous cueillîtes des fleurs, aborda l'idée de bataille, de supériorité même ?

Mais tu la connais bien, ta petite blonde, et jamais elle ne s'avouerait inférieure à quelqu'un. De toute façon, à l'époque, ça te paraissait impossible qu'Ino soit surpassée par n'importe quel ninja.

Et puis, tu ne pouvais pas te rendre compte de ta bêtise, tu avais un ennemi à combattre. Ta propre image ; Donner des coups au reflet dans le miroir, haïr ces yeux verts insipides, ces cheveux filasses d'une couleur répugnante, cette bouche en cœur qui ne souriait pas, qui ne laissait pas passer la moindre parole intelligente non plus.

Combien de larmes, combien de cris étouffés dans l'oreiller, combien d'envies d'en finir ? Tu as perdu les comptes. Aujourd'hui, tu te ferais presque rire toi-même. Quel ridicule… Avoir besoin d'un tiers –non, c'est vrai, d'une personne qui reste précieuse malgré vos différends- et d'un ruban rouge pour te découvrir.

Un peu comme Lee. Il a –malgré lui, peut-être ?- Joué un rôle important dans ta vie et, plus particulièrement, dans ta carrière de kunoichi.

Quand tu y repenses, tu aimes à te dire que c'est à ce moment précis que tu as _compris._ Jalousie et peur de rater se sont évaporées. Tu avais fleuri.

* * *


	12. Petit bobo

_ un souvenir de Sasuke et Itachi pour aujourd'hui._

_

* * *

_

_Petit bobo_

Si son lancer pouvait être jugé comme excellent, il n'en était pas de même pour son saut : Sasuke s'écrasa au sol, obligé de se rétablir sur son genou gauche et ses mains. Il n'avait pas dosé son effort, et sentit les reliefs de la terre s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

Lorsqu'il se redressa pour estimer les dégâts, il découvrit trois plaies béantes, en sang ; quelques petits cailloux et du sable restaient collés sur la zone poisseuse, et l'enfant se sentit une envie de pleurer absolument incontrôlable ; de fait, il ne se retint pas et hurla de chagrin et de douleur. Plus que tout, c'était la défaite qui lui faisait vraiment mal. Pourquoi son frère, _lui_, y arrivait aussi facilement ?!

Ravalant ses larmes, le petit garçon se traîna difficilement jusqu'à chez lui, et fut heureux de trouver le logis vide : il ne subirait pas la honte de se faire chouchouter par sa mère ou de croiser le regard méprisant de son père ; quoique, il aurait bien aimé croisé le sourire maternel et sentir ses mains douces le soigner, au final! Bah, les grands ninjas ne se faisaient pas bichonner, conclut le brun en reniflant avec dignité.

Il croisa en revanche Itachi, rentré tôt de mission. L'adolescent l'observait avec une certaine surprise, son regard oscillant entre le visage tourmenté du petit et ses blessures, mais il préféra ne faire aucun commentaire.

" Viens." Dit le plus grand au plus jeune. Ensemble, ils gagnèrent la salle d'eau. Une fois là, l'aîné prit un morceau de linge propre, du désinfectant, ainsi qu'une pince à épiler qu'il nettoya. Il retira les saletés des différents bobos avec, nettoya la peau de son petit frère sans lui faire de mal, et banda le tout avec toute la sagacité d'un bon médecin. Sasuke ne pleurait plus, observant chaque geste en silence, craignant la piqûre de l'alcool ou un geste malheureux. Rien n'arriva, il constata même que les pansements appliqués ne le dérangeaient pas dans ses mouvements. Sa petite tête se releva vers celle de son frère.

"Quand tu sautes, tu ne dois pas te replier en avant. Ca déséquilibre la réception. Garde ton regard sur un point fixe, et lance. Ensuite, retombe au sol en commençant par les doigts de pieds. C'est très important: tu poses ensuite les talons et tu ne risques pas de tomber." Enonça l'aîné avant de se tourner vers le lavabo pour rincer ses divers ustensiles, salis durant cette opération délicate.

« Merci, grand frère… » Entendit-il chuchoter dans son dos. Il sourit au reflet de Sasuke, dans le miroir en face de lui, un air espiègle sur le visage: "Tu veux un bisou magique pour te guérir tout à fait?" S'exclama le brun avant de fondre sur le petit pour le renverser et lui chatouiller les côtes.

Lorsque sa mère rentra, le cadet s'empressa d'aller exhiber ses blessures de guerre; il lui tardait d'aller en entraînement à nouveau!


End file.
